


Johnlock Song Shuffle III

by BerityBaker



Series: BerityBaker's Song Shuffles [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerityBaker/pseuds/BerityBaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are only five this time. I'm pretty sure I wrote this one in a hurry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Johnlock Song Shuffle III

**Author's Note:**

> There are only five this time. I'm pretty sure I wrote this one in a hurry.

**“Just Give Me A Reason (feat. Nate Ruess)”—P!nk**

“There’s nothing you can do to ‘fix’ me,” Sherlock spat.

“I’m not trying to ‘fix’ you, you git. I’m trying to tell you that you’re worth more than you think you are.” John sighed and turned toward the door. “You don’t seriously think you’re not loved, do you?”

Sherlock looked up suddenly, staring at the back of John’s head. “Do you…do you love me?”

“No,” John replied.

Sherlock’s eyes widened. “Well. Fine. Then get out.”

“Sherlock, I—”

“Out.”

“What I meant was…It’s going to take time, but…I could learn to love you again.”

 

**“The Longest Time”—Billy Joel**

“Hello, John.”

He’d know that voice anywhere. He’d heard it in his dreams for months. Now it was spilling into his reality. It was at a pitch he’d never heard, too. Excited beyond something a good murder or a successful experiment could do.

Great, his mind was even warping his memories.

He turned slowly, expecting to be met by nothing more than the front door.

“Hello, John,” the voice repeated. “It’s been a long time.”

 

**“Out On The Town”—Fun.**

Sherlock couldn’t have resisted if he’d tried. The fact that he’d had a few drinks didn’t help. And now here he was outside 221B, wishing for nothing more than to see his best friend, to comfort him, to be comforted.

There was a small stone next to the curb. He told himself it wasn’t a good idea, but the alcohol convinced him otherwise. He picked it up and threw it.

John poured the rest of the bottle into a tumbler and swirled it around. There was nothing he could do to keep himself from doing this every night.

There was a tap at the window. He was half-convinced he’d imagined it.

When he went to the window, there was nothing there.

 

**“Overture / All That Jazz”— _Chicago_**

John stared at the man lying across the couch.

“Come now, John. Don’t leave me to take care of myself.” The look he gave was positively evil.

“Sherlock, I…I have to go. Harry’s expecting me.”

“I’m sure she’ll understand,” Sherlock whispered, swinging his legs around to stand and take a step toward John.

John swallowed before smirking in return. He touched Sherlock’s silk-clad shoulder and leant forward, his lips next to the other man’s ear. “Sit,” he whispered.

“Yes, Captain,” Sherlock rumbled.

This was preferable to dinner at Harry’s anyway.

 

**“Stop Forwarding That Crap To Me”—Weird Al**

“John!” Sherlock shouted.

“Yeah?” John responded, rounding the corner into the sitting room.

“What’s this?” his flatmate hissed, turning his laptop for John to see.

John chuckled. “Oh, that. I thought you’d enjoy that.”

“In what alternate reality would I care about something like this?”

John’s brow furrowed. “It’s clever!”

“No it’s not. Moriarty is clever. What the hell is this supposed to be?”

“They’re chemistry puns! I thought you’d like it.”

Sherlock sighed a long-suffering sigh. “In the future I would be extremely grateful if you would refrain from forwarding pictures of cats with beakers, regardless of the superimposed jokes included.”

John sighed in the same manner. “Fine, Sherlock. Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised it took as long as it did for some Weird Al to show up here.


End file.
